Chifusa Manyuu
Chifusa Manyuu (魔乳 千房, Manyū Chifusa) is the protagonist of the Manyū Hiken-chō 'manga and anime series. She is the successor of the Manyuu clan and an expert samurai. Despite the fact that she was meant to continue the tradition of the Manyuu, she deserts her family because of her hatred of the unfair system with which her family governs (which consists of judging women's worth based on the size of their breasts) and steals the Scroll of Secrets, which contains techniques on how to enlarge breasts. She is also the only person capable of a technique known as Breast Flow (''Chichi-nagare), which allows her to control the form of breasts and thus allows her to enlarge or reduce breasts, whether they be her own or others... Chifusa makes it her ultimate goal to master the Chichi-Nagare so she can ensure all women in Japan a decent-sized bust. A key part of her personality is that she disdains how people are treated in society with regards to who has breasts and who does not, and what that can afford you in the Manyuu Universe. Appearance Chifusa is a young woman with dark blue hair that is mostly put up in a ponytail and gold eyes. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and sometimes she has a cloth wrap underneath it, which holds the Manyuu's scroll and serves to possibly contain her breasts' growth, or to conceal their actual size. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thigh-highs accompanied by sandals. Chifusa's body appears to be very over-developed for her age. She has wide birthing hips, thick thighs, prominent glutes, and large mammaries giving her the silhouette of a fertility goddess (much like Kagefusa Manyuu (Chifusa's sister)). As the series progresses, due to her inexperience with the Breast Flow technique Chifusa's breasts quickly engorge in size until they are even fuller than "True Form" Kagefusa's. This causes her movements to slow significantly, severe back pain, and much unwanted attention from both males and females alike. Personality Chifusa is a very determined young woman who sets her mind to doing something and a very capable fighter for her age, being able to hold off most of the Manyuu assassins that come after her. However, she is easily distracted and many times during the series, she is touched or groped by Kaede and other people. She also is hot-headed, rash and temperamental but she is incredibly loyal and kind-hearted. However, she is prone to becoming enticed with buxom women as a result of time spent with her mother. This often puts her at a disadvantage against the assassins sent after her due to easily being distracted by their "assets". She has been shown to be quite violent, retaliating with a punch or such whenever someone gropes her without her permission. She also has been shown to be remarkably clumsy, several times getting herself in situations where she gets groped; for example, by losing her chest cloth when she was in the breasts shake competition. She has been shown to have quite a fondness for food, a trait she shares with Kaede (Chifusa's best friend). Throughout the series, she is usually shown eating some kind of food, and has a fine appreciation for it, often times commending on how good it is. She has been shown to have little tolerance for alcohol though, having gotten a hangover after she was stated to only had consumed a small bit of it. This is likely due to her young age and inexperience with such drinks. Despite her dislike for the way breasts are treated in society, Chifusa has shown that she is not entirely immune to being fascinated by them. On one occasion, she was mesmerized by the "Breast Illusion" technique to the point of paralysis and drooling. This is most displayed whenever she thinks of her mother's own breasts, as at one point, she was unable to focus in a battle against Manyuu assassins because they had the same size of breasts as her mother's. Hinted in Picture Diary 4, it would seem that Chifusa is secretly more than a little proud of her engorged mammaries and takes pleasure in her mature body. During her travels, a recurring theme experienced by Chifusa is that she has dormant maternal instincts. On one occasion she had experienced empathy for a group of young kids who missed their mother, which prompted her to allow them to suckle her own breasts for comfort. Abilities As a trained swordsman of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa has been shown to be able to defeat multiple opponents with ease (particularly the Manyuu assassins sent after her). After her breasts grew drastically because of the Breast Flow technique, she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless, her abilities to fight off foes still remained impressive. * '''Swordsmanship: Chifusa was trained from a young age to be a samurai. As a swordsman, she relies largely on the Breasts Slice technique as her main offense, usually avoiding her enemies' attacks until she finds the right opening to use it and end the fight quickly. Even while wielding only a knife, she was able to defeat an esteemed Manyuu swordsman. * Physical Condition: Chifusa is in excellent physical condition due to her vigorous training as a samurai. ** Strength: Chifusa has been shown to have enough strength to cut clean through tree branches with little effort and slice clean through logs—a task that not only requires excellent physical strength, but general physical fitness. ** Durability: Chifusa has been shown to have remarkable physical durability, having been formidable enough to survive a high fall into a river after having been shot by her sister, Kagefusa, who then went on to remark on how such a thing would never kill her. ** Stamina: Chifusa has been shown to have endurance for harsh treatment in many forms. She has been able to go four days straight without consuming any food while traveling on foot the entire time for three of those days before passing out. She has also remarked on how much of a burden on her back her breasts had become; regardless, she endured it. She was also able to endure having four ravenous toddlers play with and suckle her breasts for an entire afternoon. ** Agility: Chifusa has remarkably great agility in combat. She was agile enough that she was able to keep up with the speed of a giant octopus while underwater. This is an important aspect of her fighting style, as she usually evades or block her enemies' attacks until she finds the right opening to end her fights quickly using the Breast Slice technique. ** Accuracy: Chifusa has been shown using kunai knives and other weapons several times when necessary and hitting her mark spot on when doing so. ** Acrobatics: Chifusa has been shown to be a remarkable acrobat, in and out of combat. She managed to balance atop a ladder without too much difficulty, while simultaneously performing many acrobatic acts, including a one handed handstand. * Chichi-Nagare ' (乳流れ lit."Breast Flow''"): Like the other members of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa is able to use the Breast Flow techniques. However, she is the first to display the latent potential to master it, hence the reason she was chosen by her father to be the Manyuu clan's successor. It is due to this ability that Chifusa could be the bustiest bakunyuu heroine of all time, as she has Unlimited Potential for breast growth. ** '''Breast Slice: Chifusa is able to use the Breast Slice technique and has the most latent potential to master it. Whereas others are only able to take the breasts of others, she is the only person able to both take and give breasts. However, when she first started using the technique, she was only able to take the breasts of others and give them to herself, a task that she usually performed unintentionally due to lack of mastery. ** Knowledge: Despite the fact that she doesn't like the way breasts are viewed in society, Chifusa has been shown to have rather good knowledge of the many Breast Flow techniques even before she stole and read from her clan's secret scroll. She was able to recognize the "Breast Illusion" technique even though it is a rather obscure technique. * Mind's Eye: Chifusa has displayed the ability to tap into her "Mind's Eye" when she can't rely on her other senses. She used this ability to keep track of the giant octopus while fighting it underwater, after it had hindered her vision using its ink. Oppai Maximum Chifusa begins her adventure with an average-sized bust, but that size changes dramatically throughout her journey thanks to the misuse of the Chichi-Nagare. Following a confrontation with three Manyuu Assassins in episode 6, Chifusa reaches an Apex. She defeats the assassins but in the process ends up absorbing not one, but three pairs of breasts. Chifusa's body is racked with so much pleasure that she actually loses consciousness and later has to be resuscitated by Kaede. At this point in time Chifusa's Breasts contain the essence of Seven different women (including her sister), thus making her the bustiest girl in the series. During Chifusa's orgasm, her young mammaries enlarged and engorged to such an immense fullness and sensitivity that you might as well call them udders. This new form would come to be known as, Chifusa's "Oppai Maximum". It is interesting to note how the Oppai Maximum form not only effects Chifusa, but effects those around her. Upon achieving Oppai Maximum Chifusa passes out from the pleasure, but that isn't the only reason. When Chifusa's breasts were forcibly enlarged by the Chichi-Nagare she essentially lost consciousness due to the excessive amount of blood rushing into her newly swollen tits. When at Oppai Maximum Chifusa's entire being seems to be drawn and animated slightly differently than before. She takes on more mature features like wider hips, thicker thighs, plumper glutes, and erect nipples. Her enhanced sex organs give her the silhouette of a fertility goddess, she is a divine representation of Breasts and Motherhood taking human form. Due to Chifusa's absurdly massive size in Blu-ray Specials 1 and 2, many agree that they take place sometime during the events of Episodes 6 and 7. In truth, being at Oppai Maximum is a major hindrance to Chifusa's abilities in combat. However, what the form lacks in combat support is made up for in full when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh, which can help relieve stress and improve life in the Manyuu Hikenchou universe. The following is a list of benefits observed with the Oppai Maximum form. * Massive engorged breasts (larger than head, requiring two hands to fondle) * Increased handouts, affection, and social-status due to said massive breasts * Extraordinarily sensitive erogenous zones * Incredibly stiff and constantly erect nipples * More pronounced areola * Milk production (hinted in Special 2, likely gained after absorbing Kagefusa's breasts) * Increased libido * Can reach climax via Breast and Nipple stimulation alone * Increased metabolism (heart rate, sweating, salivating) Plot Chifusa Defects In the Manyuu Hikenchou world, the phrase "Tits are Life" is taken to a literal extreme. The youngest daughter of the Manyuu Clan, Chifusa, steals the Manyuu Scroll of Secrets and abandons her home determined to change boob society. Wounded by her sister Kagefusa in the process, Chifusa recuperates with a woman who had her breasts stolen and learns the plight of the flat-chested. Upon a second confrontation, Chifusa bests her sister in combat and inadvertently absorbs Kagefusa's massive breasts into her own. This causes Chifusa’s breasts to nearly double in size and fill up with milk. With her best friend Kaede and a newly sister-boosted set of bakunyuu tits in tow, Chifusa embarks on a journey to control her mysterious ability and free Japan from its unjust system of governance. Assassin! Breast Illusion A trip to a local Inn almost spells disaster for the girls as they are attacked by Okami, a part-time Manyuu assassin and full-time Inn keeper who utilizes a special "breast illusion" assassination technique. A fortunate mishap allows Chifusa to defeat the assassin and in the process, her breasts are enlarged again, closer to understanding her breast absorption ability, the Chichi-Nagare. Mysterious Breast Disappearance The girls try to get jobs at a maid cafe for some food money, and the maid cafe in turn picks Chifusa for a maid position due to her enlarged "girls". After Chifusa's temper gets them fired almost immediately after starting, Chifusa's jugs are instead utilized for a breast shake festival. In attendance is Hatomune Mie, a powerful Lord and pervert in equal measure. Upon catching a glimpse of Chifusa's naked breasts (accidentally nipple-slipped during a shake mishap) Lord Mie and the audience promptly declare Chifusa the winner of the festival. Divers and Breasts Chifusa and Kaede encounter Oiso, a tanned diver with tits just ripe for absorbing, but that comes later... After being hit-on by said tanned diver multiple times, Chifusa agrees to assist Oiso and her village in removing a perverted Octopus problem. In the chaos of an undersea battle, Chifusa is thankfully forced to use the Chichi-Nagare on Oiso in order to save her. Chifusa's mammaries enlarge, and Oiso gets to be a better diver thanks to her lack of flotation devices. Everyone wins, except the Octopus. Good-For-Nothings and Breasts Chifusa gets entangled with the goings-on of a "monsters"-afflicted village whilst temping at a Tokugawa-style gambling house. After playing match-maker for a busty woman and a recent widower, Chifusa and Kaede go on the hunt for the "monsters" responsible for recent attacks on women. It turns out the "monsters" are just the widower's kids in disguise attacking titties because they miss their deceased mother's set. Chifusa agrees to let the kids fondle and milk her boobs as long as they promise to stop attacking women. She comes to regret/love this decision as the children turn out to be quite skilled with their hands and mouths and end up fondling Chifusa into "immodest orgasm" territory for an entire afternoon... Kagefusa Revisited Upon defeating and absorbing the tits of three separate Manyuu assassins at once, Chifusa reaches "Oppai Maximum" and passes out from the pleasure. At this point Chifusa's breasts have engorged to such a massive size that Kaede ends up having to carry her as Chifusa can no longer walk on her own. While Chifusa was off becoming a bakunyuu goddess, Kaede was aiding a shrine attendant who had injured her leg, it is this woman who leads our protagonists to a breast temple where a nun named Juchini resides. Juchini diagnoses Chifusa to have selfish desires about tits, and Chifusa is subsequently put on a training course to cleanse and purify her breasts by constructing a nipple fountain. Before the fountain's completion the gang is attacked by Kagefusa who steals the Manyuu Secret Scroll from Chifusa's bosom. However, Kagefusa is saddened and enraged to learn that the Chichi-Nagare can only be gained through blood, Chifusa alone has this genetic ability (passed onto her from her mother). Noticing Kagefusa's flat-chested hopelessness, Chifusa offers her the opportunity to cut her giant breasts, but Kagefusa cannot bring herself to do so. As Kagefusa stares in awe of the sheer beauty of Chifusa's breasts, Chifusa hugs her sister and comments that, "They are so beautiful because your breasts are a part of them too!" Boobie Kid Chifusa begins to experience massive back pain as a result of her recent mammary enlargements and goes in for a massage. The masseuse Momoha tells Chifusa of a breast Robin Hood that steals tits from the busty and gives them to the flat. After taking a temp body guard job in what has become a cavalcade of potential occupations Chifusa has attempted and failed to succeed at, Momoha is outed as the breast Robin Hood. It turns out that she is a member of the Munamori Clan who Chifusa's blood truly belongs to. After being outed, another bodyguard employed with Chifusa (a woman named Ouka) mortally wounds Momoha and the series has its first of only two moments of actual serious drama as Momoha dies after telling Chifusa to seek the Munamori to learn about controlling the Chichi-Nagare. Chifusa Imprisoned Chifusa gets kidnapped by a Manyuu assassin after getting a random village tour from a disguised Lord Mie. Kaede seeks Mie's help in order to rescue Chifusa. Upon seeing a small cut on Chifusa's breast, Lord Mie goes into a blind Oppai-motivated blood rage and avenges Chifusa's glorious tits by slaughtering those connected to her kidnapping. Chifusa slays the Manyuu assassin herself and the two girls continue their journey together. Bud of Love Chifusa and Kaede rescue a painter of flat-chested girls. Kaede ends up modeling for him. The First Breast Slice Chifusa and Kaede take shelter over night to wait out a bad fever Chifusa is having. Chifusa begins to recall a time in her past when she had a similar fever. Back at Manyuu Clan H.Q. Ouka (the Manyuu assassin from episode 7) has a similar moment of past reflection. It turns out that Chifusa had accidentally used the Chichi-Nagare before during a duel she had with Ouka in the past, Ouka was the first pair of tits accidentally stolen by Chifusa. Munamori Village Chifusa and Kaede finally arrive at the deserted Munamori Village, once home to Chifusa's late mother. There they meet Chifusa's grandmother and Aunt and Chifusa begins her breast training in order to master the Chichi-Nagare. Chifusa learns she lacks a "mother's heart" which is nessecary to master the Chichi-Nagare. Manyuu's 2nd and final serious moment of drama comes in the form a Chifusa learning that her mother killed herself so that the Manyuu Clan would never learn the secrets of the Munamori. Breast Flow Forces collide between a Manyuu hit squad and the Munamori's remnants, meanwhile Chifusa gets one final step closer to mastering the Chichi-Nagare. By breastfeeding her baby cousin Hazuki, she attains a mother's heart and is able to use the Chichi-Nagare to give Ouka her tits back during a confrontation. The series ends with Chifusa and Kaede continuing their journey to bring down the Manyuu Clan in what is best described as a "read the manga" ending... Trivia *Chifusa is voiced by Minako Kotobuki, who is known for her role in K-On! Born in September of 1991, Minako was only 19 years old when voicing Chifusa. * Throughout the entire course of the anime series, Chifusa absorbed a total of seven pairs of breasts: Ouka Sayama, Kagefusa Manyuu, Okami, Oiso and three Manyuu Assassins respectively. *As recorded by Kaede, the circumference of Chifusa's areola never changed in size, even after her breasts expanded to enormous proportions. The engorgement of Chifusa's areola however, is a different story. As evidenced by Blu-ray Special 1, Chifusa's nipples and areola both can erect/protrude massively depending on Chifusa's state of arousal at any given time. *Chifusa reaches "Oppai Maximum" (her largest cup size) in Episode 6 and holds that form until halfway through Episode 7. Her massive size in Blu-ray Specials 1 and 2 suggest they take place during the events of Episodes 6 and 7. It is interesting to note that after Chifusa attains Oppai Maximum, she never binds her breasts with bandages like she did prior to that event. *When aroused, Chifusa's nipples can erect with an extraordinary level of force and even leak milk. At times getting so rigid that the nipple and areola both were clearly defined even under a tight sarashi and kimono. *Her breasts are incredibly sensitive when compared to most women, as evidenced by her behavior throughout the series. Whether being gently handled or roughly sucked on, Chifusa's reaction to even the slightest stimulation of her breasts tends to involve heavy moaning, sweating, arousal, lactation, and even sexual climax. The more engorged Chifusa's mammaries become, the more sensitive they seem to get when fondled or sucked. Chifusa manages to orgasm in each one of her Blu-ray specials due to breast stimulation alone. And each time Chifusa uses the Chichi-Nagare or has her breasts fondled/sucked she is racked with extreme sensations of pleasure and arousal, breathlessly moaning to her newly enlarged milk jugs. *In the video game Lollipop Chainsaw, players can unlock a costume of Chifusa for the main playable character, Juliet Starling. *Despite what she says over the course of the series, an observation from Kaede in Picture Diary 4 suggests Chifusa may indeed have a hidden love for her engorged breasts. While washing her huge bosom in a bathhouse, Chifusa complains about how her breasts are an inconvenience. However, as she continues to wash herself she cracks an innocent smile and thinks, "It can't be helped... because I have such large breasts!" Kaede comments on this moment of narcissism with jealousy in her voice. *Much like a real woman, Chifusa's breasts are slightly asymmetrical. In various pieces of character art featured in Blu-ray disk booklets, Chifusa's right breast appears to be a little bit fuller than her left breast. This emphasis on her right breast's fullness is supported by occasional scenes in the anime during her use of Chichi-Nagare. *As the series goes on Chifusa's breasts continue to be enhanced and stimulated by both ChiChi-Nagare and Kaede's forced ChiChi-Togi sessions. Chifusa's breasts influence all others around her in different ways. Kaede, Oiso, Oume, and most men in general become sexually attracted to Chifusa's breasts, whereas people like Kagefusa and Lord Hatomune fall in love with the beauty of her breasts instead. Chifusa's Bust has the ability to silence a crowd with lust (ep.3) or lead to mass murder over them (ep.8). *Kaede comments in picture diary 3 that Chifusa has reached the "Pinnacle of Tits" and suggests that her breasts be worshipped, much to Chifusa's frustration. *Chifusa's name is one dakuten (voiced accent mark) away from Chibusa, meaning Udders. Gallery Chifusa Scroll.jpg|Chifusa's hiding spot for the Manyū Scroll Chifusa Battle.jpg|Chifusa engaged in battle CHifusa fight.jpg|Chifusa fighting Chifusa maid 2.jpg|Chifusa as a maid 9d802d5083c4db74bd246c66a501e108.jpg|Chifusa at "oppai maximum" chifusa_from_trailer.png|Chifusa from a Manyuu Hikenchou trailer Manyuu_clan.png|Chifusa and the other members of clan Manyuu, as they appear in the anime's intro chifusa_swimming.jpg|Chifusa swimming Chifusa_smiling.png|Chifusa smiling Vlcsnap-2011-12-23-02h28m04s66.png|Chifusa in episode 6 Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-10h25m51s164.png|Chifusa on display Vlcsnap-2015-05-20-00h11m52s262.png|Chifusa's breasts at their largest vlcsnap-2015-05-20-00h32m26s396.png|Chifusa pinned down by the weight of her breasts 738d490b7cdebc8f581e2367e919f1b5.gif|Heavy Chifusa bounce Decsdzsver.png|Chifusa trains her breasts Chifusa's Breasts out.gif|Chifusa's breasts revealed Chifusa's Huge Butt.png|Chifusa in the bath Category:Characters Category:DD Cup Category:Female Category:DDD Cup